


Sparring Sessions

by nirroca



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: And maybe something more?, Cassandra wants what Cassandra wants, Cowgirl Position, Doggy Style, F/M, Friends With Benefits, POV Cassandra Pentaghast, Playful Sex, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Sex, and what Cassandra really wants is that D, as it would happen its quite easy to distract Cassandra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29988102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirroca/pseuds/nirroca
Summary: Cassandra finds the ruggedly handsome Rylen distracting in more ways than one, but what happens when their sparring takes an unexpected turn one afternoon?
Relationships: Cassandra Pentaghast/Rylen
Comments: 11
Kudos: 20
Collections: Nobody Expects the Dragon Age Smutquisition





	Sparring Sessions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AParisianShakespearean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AParisianShakespearean/gifts).



> I saw this pairing on the list and the prompt gave me ideas and now here we are. Hope you enjoy, it was a lot of fun to write. 
> 
> Thanks to the people who read this over before posting, y'all know who you are :)

The first time she saw him it was at Griffon Wing Keep. The unrelenting desert sun gives him a golden hue, and his rugged good looks snare her attention in ways that she hasn’t felt in a long time.He was chosen by Cullen so she had no doubts about his ability. But she didn’t have time for something as frivolous as attraction. Or the feelings that had decided to come with it.

If there was one thing Cassandra was good at it was clearing her mind from distractions.

She manages. Or she thinks she does. Until he returns to Skyhold, a warm and welcome face within the cold stone walls.

And then there's no denying the fluttering in her chest whenever she hears him speak. The thick brogue, deep and rumbling, did things for she never expected and she found herself seeking out the places he frequented - usually the training yards - just to hear him speak.   
  
A fact that she would never admit.

If he noticed he never said anything. But as the weeks passed she felt a shift, almost as if she was being watched as she observed the troops running their daily drills. The blue of his gaze is piercing and bright and a flush spreads across her cheeks. A redness she blames on the heat of the midday sun and not the feelings that are swirling in her chest.

_ Makers breath he was attractive.  _

“I trust the troops are up to your standard?” Rylan’s voice, strong and warm surprises her and she fumbles to compose herself, shoving her previous thoughts back into the box they belong in, just barely.   
  
“The work you and Cullen have done is admirable,” Cassandra replies, not yet able to look at him.

“Hmm”

They stand there in companionable silence, watching the group training. The clash of swords, a steady rhythm in the heart of the keep.

“We should spar sometime,” Cassandra suggests, not knowing where the words, let alone the idea came from.    
  
“I’d like that.”   
  


* * *

  
  
And that was how she found herself most afternoons, the two of them making the time to sharpen their skills. He was one of the few that could match her with a sword, something that she appreciated. And she enjoyed the challenge that was his strength perfectly matched to hers. Bull was too cocky, and Blackwall - she didn’t want to think about Rainier - her anger at him would make that an unfair fight. But Rylen? Her attraction to him had her flatfooted at times when errant thoughts of him, his tall stature and broad shoulders flitted through her mind.    
  
It was a distraction that she couldn’t afford. She had a reputation to uphold after all. 

But that didn’t stop her from wondering what it would feel like for those strong arms to hold her. How it would feel to have the weight of him pinning her down. Wondering how his tattooed lips would feel against her own.   
  
“You’re distracted Seeker,” Rylen huffs, easily disarming her with a bat of his shield. “Normally you’re more of a challenge.”

The heat in the keep was almost unbearable, the sun finally finding its way through the clouds in the height of the snow-capped mountains. They had foregone their usual armour in favour of regular tunics and the sight of Rylen was distracting. She found she paid more attention to how the fabric of his shirt strained against the muscles of his arms and chest with each of his movements.    
  
Despite his size, there was something… graceful about the way he moved and her mind drifted to other things. The sun made the sweat on his skin glisten and Cassandra wanted nothing more to touch. To feel the heat of him.   
  
He looks at her curiously when she doesn’t answer, wiping the sweat off her brow with the rolled sleeve of her shirt. It's only then she notices the way his gaze lingers on her.   
  
What if? Surely not. But  _ what if _ ? There was only one way to find out.   
  
The way he watches her fills her with a confidence she doesn’t entirely feel. But she's brash enough to act on it. Most of the keep had found other places to escape the heat of the day and they were the only two foolish enough to be in the sparring rings. She throws her shield down with a heavy thud and she closes the distance between them quickly, the leather soles of her shoes slipping in the sandy dirt.

He’s rigid when she grabs him roughly by the collar, the weight of him colliding heavily against her chest. Knocks the wind from her lungs with a quiet huff of air when she pulls him towards her. She hesitates a moment, taking in his features and giving him the chance to pull away if he wants to. But he doesn’t and the small smirk that twists his lips is the only reassurance she needs as she leans forward to kiss him.

She kisses him with all the feelings she hasn’t let herself feel in the months since they first met. As if the taste of his lips can ease her frustrations. And when she feels him kiss her back with the same rushed need she wants more. She pushes him backwards, only stopping when they meet the wooden fence around the ring.   
  


* * *

  
  
After that afternoon their regular sparring took an… unexpected turn.   
  
For one she finally took the Inquisitor up on their offer for a room of her own. And it was just as well. Because there was nothing appropriate about the skills that they were… ‘testing’.

All of her thoughts and fantasies about Rylen paled in comparison to the reality of him. He was an attentive lover and she can’t remember a time where she found herself so satisfied. Or a time where she laughed so much and just had - dare she say it -  _ fun  _ with another in bed.

“Maker if-” Cassandra’s words are lost in a groan as Rylen’s hips met the softness of her ass with a hard thrust. She is on her belly, hands gripping the sheets in a white-knuckled grip as Rylen takes her roughly from behind. A favourite of hers because she loved the feel of his weight on top of her as he fucked her roughly into the mattress. He loved it because he knew how much she liked giving up control. And he was confident enough to admit he liked the sight of her as he took her from behind. That he appreciated her well-honed body, something he was also content to spend hours learning and exploring with his lips and fingers.   
  
She laughs breathily when she feels his mouth hot between her shoulder blades, his hips switching to a shallow rhythm as his hand kneads her ass, pulling her towards him with the flat of his palm. His touch burns and the weight of him sends a tingle through her as her clit rubs against the bedclothes with each of his steady thrusts.   
  
“‘Maker if’ what, Cassandra?” Rylen teases. If it was anyone else the smugness in his voice would grate on her. But he knows just how to tease her. The effect that he has on her. So she lets it slide - finds it endearing that he was confident enough to not be so intimidated by her and was willing to tease and to play with her.

“Maker if you stop -” Cassandra groans again when Rylen’s hips snap sharply against her own and the mattress yields beneath her.   
  
“If I stop?” Rylen grunts. Despite his current exertion, the playful amusement is clear in his voice. 

“If you stop I’ll -” Her train of thought is hard to keep as she feels the heat between her legs start to become unbearable. The stubble scratching against her skin as Rylen kisses across her back doesn’t help either. Nor does the feeling of everything he’s doing to her with each stroke or the touch of his heavy hands that grip her waist. His cock was thick and the feeling of fullness each time he pushed himself to the hilt of her slick heat made her breath catch. She needed more of it.   
  
“You’ll what Cass-”   
  
He doesn’t get to finish asking, because in one deft move she flips them, twisting so that she is on top and straddling his waist, pinning his shoulders to the bed with both hands.   
  
Rylen laughs, until he feels Cassandra begin to rock her hips, the wetness of her cunt finding friction on the coarse hairs of his strong belly as she grinds against him.   
  
“I see,” he grins as he reaches up to grab her hips, one helping to guide her in her rhythm, the other rubbing rough circles with his thumb on her clit. “If you tried that move earlier you might have won our last fight,” Rylen teases, still amused that he had managed to best her earlier that afternoon.   
  
“What if I was just letting you win?” Cassandra grins, watching as Rylen’s head falls back on the pillows when she reaches behind her to caress his cock.   
  
“Letting me?” Rylen groans, bucking his hips when she swirls her thumb over the tip. It's warm and slick with her own fluids and the ache between her thighs misses the feeling of fullness, misses the feeling of him. 

“Hmm.”

Cassandra watches his face as she moves, guiding his thickness towards her heated core. It was always fascinating to watch his open-mouthed expression as she took him, inch by slow inch before she came to rest with him seated deep inside her. She grins when Rylen groans as she squeezes him with her inner walls. She wasn’t ashamed to admit that it was satisfying to know she had such an effect on him, that he enjoyed the pleasure that she drew from him with her touch and her body.

“Because it looked like you were distracted.”

She flushes at the truth in his words. She had been, her mind preoccupied with thoughts of their lovemaking the night before. Rougher than usual but no less satisfying, her mind drifting to thoughts of tangled legs and rough hands, stubble between her thighs as she rode his face with a firm grip in his hair.

“Maybe I was,” Cassandra concedes, rocking her hips slowly, the coarseness of the hair at the base of his shaft a delicious friction against her clit.   
  
“I thought so.”

She rolls her eyes at his grin.   
  
“You think too much,” Cassandra grumbles, leaning forward to kiss him hotly, laughing when she feels him smile against her lips. 

She moves slowly, trying to stoke the heat within her that had cooled to a simmer amidst their playfulness. Rylen’s kisses turn hot and impatient, and his desire for her is the spark that she needs. She moans, breaking away from his kiss to suck at the strong cords of his neck as he thrusts into her. A sign he was just as desperate for more as she was.

She nips at the short hairs that bristle against his chin, soothing each bite with an open-mouthed kiss before she finds her way back to his lips, her tongue boldly demanding access to his mouth. Access he gladly grants as Cassandra rises, pulling him out almost to the tip before taking him fully again. She grins as his kisses become sloppy and breathless, chuckling softly at his groan when his last thrust is met with a twist of her hips.   
  
“Is this good?” she asks, already knowing the answer because she can feel it in the body beneath her.   
  
“Tease.”    
  
She laughs, adjusting herself as she shifts to hold herself steady with a hand on his chest. She hesitates for a moment to take in the sight before her with a sigh. Rylen was ruggedly handsome, his short hair mussed and curling from the sweat of his exertion. His blue eyed gaze, normally bright, was dark with want and affection.    
  
She knew he enjoyed the sight of her when she took control of their lovemaking. Loved to watch her as she rode him. She felt it in his touch, in how he would watch the way her breasts moved with each of her thrusts. Would play with them when he could sense she was close, giving her the little extra she needed to push her over the edge, to shatter against him.   
  
If he wanted a show, she would give him one.   
  
She reaches up to play with one of her breasts, pinching one of her nipples before circling it with the tip of her finger as she begins to ride him in earnest.

She moans when she feels a hand slap sharply on her arse and picks up her pace, steadying herself with both hands as all thoughts of teasing leave her mind.

Rylen’s hands are rough on her arse as he kneads her soft flesh, pulling her hips against his, and pushing himself in just a little bit further each time she takes him to the hilt. The sting of his size filling her with a delicious friction and the heat that was in her belly grows into a fire, the sparks shooting through her body until all she can think about is the burn growing where their bodies meet.

She focuses on the feel of him. The sound of their breathing and her small whimpering moans. The wet sound of their heated flesh meeting sounds loud in the room and she groans when she feels how close she is.   
  
Her knee slips and her hips falter in their rhythm but Rylen is there to catch her. Her arms quiver, giving out from underneath her and she buries her face in the crook of Rylen’s neck. Strong muscular arms hold her firmly against his chest as he fucks her with a relentless pace.

“Let go lass, I’ve got you.” 

It doesn’t take long for her to finally come, her cries of release muffled by Rylen’s skin but still loud enough to ring through her ears. She’s vaguely aware of her legs shaking as her orgasm burns through her, and the feel of something hot and sticky on the back of her thigh as Rylen spills his seed with a grunt, his chest heaving beneath her with his own release.   
  
For a moment everything is calm and her body feels weightless, secure as she is in the tightness of Rylen’s embrace. The fire burning through her veins earlier now sated and she feels full, satisfied in a way that only good sex and hard-won fights made her feel. Her thoughts sober when she knows that Rylen will leave her soon and she’ll be left in an empty bed, the heady smell of what they’ve done lingering on the bedsheets.

“Was that good Lass?” Rylen reiterates her earlier words, his voice gravely with an edge of tiredness to it.

Her only answer is a slow kiss and a hum of approval, her fingers burying themselves in the errant curls that crown Rylen’s head.    
  
“I think I won again,” Rylen grins when she pulls away to rest her forehead against his. Her huff of laughter is affectionate and she kisses the tattoo on his nose with a lingering sigh.

Their breath is warm and sweet between them and Cassandra pecks his lips affectionately. She found she craved his touch in the afterglow of their lovemaking more and more these days. But tonight was different. She wanted him to stay. To wake up to him beside her in the early hours of the morning and start her day with something slow. Slow kisses. Slow sex. She would take what he would give her.    
  
“I think there are times where I don’t mind losing,” Cassandra grins, gazing at him softly.   
  
“Good to know.”

Rylen shifts, reaching for a washcloth to clean the stickiness that is cooling on her skin.   
  
His tenderness is a contrast to his earlier touch and Cassandra sighs, thanking him with a quiet murmur as he cleans her skin with gentle hands.   
  
She sighs again when Rylen moves, sitting on the edge of the bed as he makes to leave, the strong muscles of his back and arms looking sharper in the shadows of the enchanted lamp that lights her small room.   
  
She berates herself for her hesitation to ask him to stay. She wasn’t a coward and she would rather know than spend the rest of the night wondering ‘what if?’    
  
“Rylen wait,” Cassandra says, her voice feeling small as she reaches out to grab him, her long fingers warmed by the heat of his skin.

He leans into her touch as he turns to face her, though something in his expression is hard to read and his voice is weary when he speaks.

“What do you need lass?”

She hesitates, the lump in her throat thick as she swallows around it.

“Stay?” She asks quietly. Though she may as well have shouted it for how silent the room had grown.

Rylen softens, and he smiles at her shyly as Cassandra lets out a burning breath she didn’t know she had been holding.   
  
“Stay?”

“Stay with me tonight. Please?” Cassandra clarifies, her heart fluttering in her chest. It had been a long time since she had shared her bed for anything other than pleasure and she found she was not opposed - no  _ excited _ at the thought of waking beside him the next morning. If he agreed of course.   
  
“Ok”

Rylen shifts, pulling her against his chest as he settles back into the bed, covering them both with the bedclothes to ward off the chill that seeps in through the stonewalls. 

Cassandra breathes the smell of him deep into her lungs, exhales slowly as she makes herself comfortable in his arms.    
  
A contented heaviness spreads through her, and she feels sleep crawling at the edge of her mind, pulling her away from wakefulness.

She sighs, leaning forward to kiss Rylen one last time before the night embraces her. There is something different in the way he softly kisses her back, but in her blissful state she doesn’t want to think about it. Not yet anyway.

“Just for tonight?” Rylen murmurs softly, the teasing back in his voice despite his obvious fatigue. But there is hope in his gaze, and she knows he finds the same in her eyes. 

“We’ll see.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
